


Secrets

by TheDelta42



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Marinette finds out her classmates know her secret
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Classmates
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Secrets

** Secrets **

Marinette squinted at the textbook in front of her, desperately trying to keep her contacts in.

“If you squint any harder, girl,” Said Alya, looking over from her place next to Juleka, “you are going to set it on fire.”

There was a quiet snicker filtering through the group. The majority of class, with Adrien, Chloe and Lila being absent from the group, were sitting around one of the big tables in the library.

“I had a rough night,” Said Marinette, shrugging, “I didn’t get much sleep.”

“Yeah, thanks to that Akuma you were fighting.” Kim muttered, making Marinette freeze.

Everyone glared at Kim, who quietly sunk down into his seat. Marinette then let out a nervous laugh.

“T-that’s funny, Kim,” Marinette started to babble, “butyouknowthereisnopossiblityofmeeverfightinganakuma,I’djustgetcaughtandcausemoreproblemsforLadybugandChatNoi-”

“Marinette, we know you’re Ladybug.” Alix interrupted, making Marinette stop.

“Wha-why-how-when?” Stammered Marinette, her eyes wide.

“You remember that sleepover we had at the Hotel, a few months back,” Alya started, “The one where Chloe dragged Adrien off to one of the higher class of rooms and Lila couldn’t attend due to... ‘other appointments’.”

Marinette slowly nodded, she remembered waking up from a nightmare, a recurring one where Master Fu telling her he was disappointed in her decisions and was a terrible guardian, before vanishing, the lights in the room had been on, so Marinette got up to turn them off, quietly calling for Tikki.

Tikki had been resting in Marinette’s hair and flew out to speak to her. They discussed the past events of Miracle Queen and how Master Fu wiped his own memories. They also discussed the translated grimoire, as well as her former teammates who had to retired because Hawkmoth now knew their identities. Everything from the past few days had been spoken about, in the same room as her Class and Luka and Kagami. Who had heard everything that was said and had said nothing to her.

“D-does anyone else know?” Asked Marinette, looking around.

“We’ve been careful not to mention anything to Chloe or Lila.” Said Nino, nervously glancing off to the side, “Adrien, however, may have been listening in.”

There was a muffled gasp, quickly followed by a thump. Adrien guiltily shuffled out from his hiding place.

Marinette internally groaned, making Tikki zip out of her purse and float in front of her.

“I can already tell what you’re going to say, Tikki.” Said Marinette, her hands already going for her ears.

“Marinette, it’s just my fault as it is yours.” Said Tikki, making Marinette freeze, “We had just lost the Guardian and, as a result, the stress you have increased tenfold.”

Marinette’s hands trembled, her eyes screwed tight. She heard someone get up and then felt arms wrap around her, then her barriers broke.

Marinette’s words weren’t particularly coherent, but the class got the general meaning, she was tired, stressed and suffering from nightmares and she just wanted to sleep. Nino looked down as Marinette then slumped against him, her breathing evening out.

“Okay, we just told her we knew she was Ladybug, she freaked out, cried and then went to sleep.” Said Alix, leaning forwards, “What else could happen today?”

Adrien mumbled something, getting everyone’s attention. Adrien tried not to wilt at all of their stares.

“Speak up, Adrien,” Said Alix, a smirk on her lips, “don’t worry, we won’t rat you out to your daddy.”

Adrien gave Alix a flat look, “Never call him that again.”

“Oh, why?” Alix sassed.

“Because it makes him sound like some bdsm freak.” Said Adrien, his tone flat, “Besides, I said I was Chat Noir, and I doubt my father would even listen to you, Alix, since he hardly remembers that I exist, which makes dinner lonely and Christmas awkward, I don’t think he even remembers when my Birthday is.”

Everyone was silent, before Kim let out a low whistle.

“You sounded like you really needed to get that off your chest.” Said Alya, before her brain caught up with her, “Wait! You’re Chat Noir?!”

Adrien froze, then paled, mumbling “shit.”

Alya stomped up to him, “You know you and Marinette could’ve save everyone so much time, you have a crush on Ladybug, who’s Marinette, who has a crush on you and you’re Chat Noir!”

Adrien was thankful that Alya was whisper shouting and not actually shouting. He thought he’d cry if she actually shouted.

“Wait, Marinette has a crush on me?” Asked Adrien, a dazed look appearing on his face.

“WAS THAT THE ONLY THING YOU TOOK FROM MY MONOLOGUE?!” Alya yelled, making Adrien violently flinch.

“N-no, ma’am.” Said Adrien, automatically.

Alya softened, trying to seem as gentle as possible, “Adrien, why’d you respond like that?”

“Like what?” Asked Adrien, subconsciously relaxing.

“Like I was about to hit you.” Responded Alya, frowning, “Adrien, has your dad hit you before now?”

“No,” Said Adrien, “He just locked me in my room and refuse anyone except Nathalie if they came to visit me.”

There was a thick silence.

“Okay, fuck this,” Said Alix, getting to her feet, “We’re getting Adrien adopted.”

“W-why?” Stammered Adrien, looking around his classmates.

“Dude, you just admitted that your dad locked you up and would only let himself or Nathalie visit you.” Said Nino, incredulously.

“No, just Nathalie, he only sees me when working.” Said Adrien, as a Librarian came up to shush them.

“I beg your pardon!” Exclaimed the Librarian, “What did you just say?”

“That father only sees me when he’s working?” Said Adrien, wincing at the expression on the Librarians face.

“He also locks him up.” Said Myléne, getting a quick panicked look from Adrien.

The Librarian’s eye twitched, before she spun around and stalked off, muttering about Child Protective Services and knocking Gabriel Agreste’s teeth out.

“Great.” Said Adrien, despair welling in his chest, “Now he’s going to pull me from school.”

“He can’t actually do that,” Said Sabrina, “he doesn’t have any of the proper qualifications, nor would he be able to hire teachers to tutor Adrien, because half of the tutors will leave out important events in history.”

“Like the revolution.” Said Max, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“What revolution?” Asked Adrien, getting more incredulous looks.

“The French revolution of 1789.” Said Kim, staring at Adrien with his mouth open, “I don’t even pay attention in history and I know that.”

Adrien opened his mouth, before Marinette started to stir.

“Gabriel… Gabriel can have a penectomy.” Mumbled Marinette, as she shifted slightly, “Hmm, warm.”

“Nino, I think you should sit down, before Marinette falls over.” Said Alix, as Marinette turned her face into Nino’s chest.

Nino was slowly shuffling along, before giving Alix a flat look. Alya hooked her arm around Adrien’s and dragged him towards the two, before prying Marinette off Nino and smushed her face into Adrien’s chest. Marinette stiffened slightly, before cuddling into Adrien’s chest.

Seemingly unprompted, Adrien started purring and Alya started recording them.

Adrien was going to bring this incident up with Ladybug… after a quick nap… that lasted most of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, found out the French Revolution was in 1789 and not 1848. My only excuse is I'm British and made the mistake of trusting Wikipedia. Thanks to Lys8375 for correcting me.


End file.
